


Clan

by bincektobey



Category: D.Gray-man, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bincektobey/pseuds/bincektobey
Summary: One that was and then wasn't... a familly lost and acquired...a familly by blood or choice?





	Clan

To think one would go from being an orphan with noone to care, to become the youngest sibling of six brothers. Difting through the nothingness with the beating melody singing in his veins, this one slept and dreamt in a cacoon of calm, ocasionaly hearing voices drifting near.

Listening to the universe around itself, this one felt the harmonic beating of it's dwelling deharmonize with distress-whitch in turn upset it. Squirming in discomfort intune with constricting walls the increasing pressure coused it to slip further and further from the place it felt safe. In place of what it knew (safecomfortbeatmelody) , came it the unknown (knownchaossheatbattle).

Only then did it (hemeI) scream it's displeasure.

**Author's Note:**

> AU: I don't own anything, just this idea :) I hope you like it, thou I probably will not publish regularly. And I would be happy to find a beta or even a co-writter


End file.
